grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Gorgos
The Red Gorgos is a large dragon-like creature that is found deep in the heart of Gorgos' Dungeon and fought as a boss. There is a variant of this monster known as the Dark Gorgos which appears as a miniboss in Kaze'aze's Castle. Background There is nothing else known about the Red Gorgos other than being one of Kaze'aze's most feared subordinates. Story Gorgos' Dungeon Knight Master Isolet stated to the Grand Chase that the Red Gorgos withholds information of Kaze'aze's whereabouts. However, even after defeating him, the creature refused to give out what they need to know and he warned Lire that her fellow elves are in danger. in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Attacks Both the Red Gorgos and the Dark Gorgos attack with a small combo when players are close in front of them. Sometimes, they do a jump attack and home into a player, generating an earthquake that damages those that are still on the ground when they land. These creatures may also crouch down and then do a very fast horizontal charge, trapping any players in front of them on the edge of the room. The Gorgos bosses have a DANGER attack where they breathe a large stream of fire in front of them horizontally but they do not have a great vertical range and can be avoided by being above, below, behind or very close in front of these creatures. The Red Gorgos can also summon two Gorgons when he roars. The Dark Gorgos is encountered once again in the Tower of Disappearance. in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Trivia Arme Gorgos Breath lv1.png|Magician's Gorgos Flame Lv 1. Arme Gorgos Breath lv2.png|Magician's Gorgos Flame Lv 2. *Magician Skill Tree has a skill, Gorgos Flame, that summons Red Gorgos and spews fire in two ways. **In Level 1, the Red Gorgos stomps the ground, lifting small enemies and spewing flames upward. **In Level 2, the Red Gorgos spews horizontal flames directly in front of his summoner. *In Season 2, when the Red Gorgos was defeated, he simply fell on his back and immediately began to disappear. **In Season 3 onward, it was changed to a silent roar before falling. *There were weapons designed after the Red Gorgos. *In North America, the first server created was named "Gorgos". *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, the Red Gorgos' character design was revamped. **However, the Dark Gorgos does not have this appearance. Instead, the original design was kept. Gallery 18 Red Gorgos.png|Concept art of the Red Gorgos. 13 Tower of Disappearance Gorgos.png|Concept art of the Dark Gorgos. Red Gorgos Card.png|The Red Gorgos' Monster Card. Dark Gorgos Card.png|The Dark Gorgos' Monster Card. Grand Chase USA.png|Promotional artwork of Grand Chase in the North American server featuring the Red Gorgos. GrandChase Season 0 (2005).png|Old promotional artwork of Grand Chase featuring the Red Gorgos. Screenshots Red Gorgos.png|The Red Gorgos in Gorgos' Dungeon. Dark Gorgos.jpg|The Dark Gorgos in Kaze'aze's Castle. Dimensional Boss Red Gorgos.gif References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Mage Type Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses and Enemies __FORCETOC__